


A Peg in a Round Hole

by Prinzenhasserin



Category: The Marvelous Mrs. Maisel (TV)
Genre: Drunk Seduction, F/F, Lingerie, Morning Sex, PWP, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-06-17 07:52:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15456696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prinzenhasserin/pseuds/Prinzenhasserin
Summary: Midge is drunk and really wants Susie to fuck her. Susie needs a lot of convincing, but then takes her well in hand.





	A Peg in a Round Hole

**Author's Note:**

  * For [celestialskiff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialskiff/gifts).



> Dear celestialskiff! I hope you enjoy this exploration of your prompt :D Thanks go out to the wonderful elle, for her encouragement and unsubstantiated praise, and all mistakes are mine alone.

Midge giggled and fell against the counter of the bar. The wood was really pretty from this perspective. She didn't know why she spent so little time of her life laying on bar counters watching the water marks from condescending glasses on the shiny surface of the wooden boards. Up on the west end of town, in her apartment that apparently wasn't hers anymore she had wanted marble counters, and then had let herself be talked into the same ones her mother used, because she was the one with experience. Now, she was watching drops of water congeal together and her husband played house with his fucking secretary.

Midge wished she had a fucking secretary. Midge wished she was playing house with her own secretary in a house on the west side, smoking weed and not caring a fuck about men.

"Come on, dearie," Susie said, uncommonly kind.

"Are you being sarcastic," Midge asked the wooden board in front of her. It was like she could taste centuries of alcohol and smoke, and she sat up again. "I feel like you're being sarcastic at me. You're laughing at my misfortune."

"Midge. Midge," Susie repeated, and Midge had a hard time focusing on her. "Am I laughing? Look at my face, do I have a face that laughs at you?"

Midge squinted. Her face was doing weird things-- she looked constipated, as if she was worried about something, but Suzie didn't have a fucking husband who lived with his secretary, did she?

Oh g-d, maybe it was an affliction a lot of women shared--what if every husband had a secretary in the Bronx? It didn't bear imagining, and instead Midge focused on Susie's face. She wasn't conventionally beautiful--that didn't matter anyway since it was Midge's job. But her brown eyes were kind, and crinkled with laughter. She wasn't afraid to snort either, or spit, or strut like a bowlegged construction worker. It was hard to imagine Susie afraid of anything, and it certainly wasn't failing--if Susie was afraid of anything, then it was probably sitting down on a golden toilet, and as Midge could attest personally: golden toilets dealt with shit the same way all other water closets did. 

"Your nose is very cute," Midge said, and only slurred the words a little.

Susie looked at her critically, up and down, the way she did usually. It was exhilarating to imagine her as Midge's secretary. Susie would know how to use an electrical sharpener, and while she was probably pretty useless at shorthand, she could fold anybody in half. Midge wondered if her bedroom skills where as advanced as her handling of drunk patrons, and then figured she had to at least try before judging her efforts. "Okay, well, you're wasted." Susie said, and Midge had to giggle again. Midge threw both her arms around her, and somehow missed the distance for a hug.

Susie's shoulders were very muscular, too, probably from lugging around chairs all evening. And the beer barrels were nothing to scoff at either. "Can I deposit you in the metro?" Susie asked, but it was probably a rhetorical question since she shook her head. "No, knowing you, you'll get arrested protesting with Edgar Allan Poe and the prime minister of Canada. If I'll take you home with me, you have to sleep on the carpet." She told Midge, and Midge nodded, as if she wouldn't take the first opportunity to find her way into Susie's bed and start getting frisky with her.

If her husband was allowed to do it with only minimal recrimination, then so was she, and nobody would convince her otherwise. She clung to Susie while she was giving one of her henchman the final beatdown, and then only barely straightened to allow her to close down her establishment. It was difficult to move on the stairs without tumbling down, but Susie's strong arms held her up. Susie's hands enveloped her waist, and she felt even slimmer than she already was, and the same sort of burning heat when her ex-husband appreciated her figure. 

She didn't want to die an old maid, and it was reassuring she could feel the same attraction to Susie. On the doorstep to Susie's room, Midge realised that she had not thought at all about Susie's side of things--would Susie even want to be her secretary? Wasn't an agent an even better way of saying secretary, only an agent was obviously smarter, and also better at longhand writing? Susie would want her though, unlike her husband. Susie would appreciate the work she put into her figure--and what should she do about her makeup? She couldn't get up in the middle of her night to do her makeup in Susie's tiny rooms, could she? Oh, she should have thought about this better! What if Susie didn't think she was beautiful?

"What are you thinking about now? I know I said you should sleep on the carpet, but if it horrifies you that much, we can probably share the bed."

Midge snapped back into focus, and before she could second guess herself some more, she stumbled forward, onto Susie's bed. It wasn't her marriage bed, but perhaps a little less space meant they could cuddle more, and that could only be a good thing for her plans. 

"Uh," Susie said. She hung her coat on the hook at the door. "Are you going to sleep in all your clothes?" Midge couldn't see her, but she heard the awkward clearing of her throat, and yeah, if she wanted to seduce Susie, she needed to be undressing, right? She tried opening the back of her dress, but somehow the cloth kept slipping away underneath her fingers. Her coordination with that was usually excellent, and she didn't know what had gone into her!

She felt Susie's hands on her shoulders, and then her rough voice said, "Let me help you with that." Her warm voice was right next to her ear, and she couldn't help her shiver at the sound of the vibrations--somehow Susie's voice had a direct line through her most sensitive areas, and Midge wasn't talking about the arch of her feet.

She was careful about moving down the zipper, and kept touching Midge's nape-- she was more sensitive there than she remembered being, too. Or perhaps Susie knew better how to touch women, which was also a possibility, since she was one after all, if a stranger woman than any other Midge had met.

When Susie finally managed to finagle open the zipper as if she had never done so before, by applying probably more force than was good for the blasted thing, she dropped her hands and if she had touched something too hot. Midge mourned the contact. Her hands felt strong and sure, even while she was fiddling with unfamiliar things. Her hands would feel even better on her bare skin.

Suddenly, Midge didn't know why she wasn't naked-- surely with two women there was no need to be shy, she had changed in front of her college dorm mates plenty of times. If it led to more touching, then it was even better, wasn't it? She was quick to shed the dress with the help of long practise.

Then, she stilled. How would she get Susie's hands on the rest of her? Usually, with her ex-husband, the only thing she needed to do was to get naked, or wear lingerie, and then the touching commenced by itself.

She didn't think Susie would be that easy. Should she ask her? But no good Jewish girl would ask to be pleasured, surely.

"What are you doing?" Susie asked. Midge was sure her voice was slightly rougher than her usual already deep timbre. Somehow, it made her even more antsy than the hands on her waist. How did Susie gain such a direct line to her... brain?

She shivered, and with the wiggling motion, her dress finally fell to the floor.

"Uhm," said Susie. "I'm going to turn around to let you have some privacy."

That was the opposite of what Midge wanted. "No," she said, and there was maybe a bit more whine to her voice than she had strictly anticipated. People didn't like whiners. She wrapped her arms around Susie's head before she could think to escape to the dirty hallway-- who knew what could happen to her outside in the dark. Either way, she wanted Susie to do something to *her* not leave her alone in the dark so she had to masturbate by herself. That would truly be sad. She would have arrived at peak sadness. She teared up at the awful thought.

"It's okay if you don't want to," she sobbed into Susie's shoulder. "You probably don't think I'm pretty. You probably like secretaries with short hands better than me. It's okay, that's the way life goes for me apparently. I'm ugly and a failure, and I won't ever amount to anything."

Suddenly Susie's voice seemed alarmed. "Hey, hey, hey. Midge. Listen."

Midge couldn't seem to stop her tears. Susie's voice was so calming in combination with her broad shoulders. They felt very comfortable for crying helplessly. Sturdy and solid, dependable. 

"You're very pretty," Susie said. She seemed helpless, as if she didn't know what to do with a crying naked woman in her arms. The pretense was deceptive since either way, she did all the right things. Susie patted her head, the only thing that was still covered the way Susie was used to, and let her continue crying. 

"Why don't you want to look at me naked," Midge sobbed. "I'm exactly the size I was when I finished college, you know. I measured myself every day."

"Uh," Susie said. Answering a question like that was jumping out of the fire into the frying pan--really, she'd be better off jumping out of the window of her 3rd story rooms. But the pleading look of Midge was unconsciously very seductive, and really, Susie  _ liked _ her naked, liked her probably more than was good for either of them. Midge didn't know what she was demanding from her, probably didn't know the first thing about how it went with women.

"Plenty of girls liked me in college," Midge said, crocodile tears streaming down her face. "I could do that thing with my tongue, and it made me very popular."

"There, there," Susie said, before she realised what talk like that implied about Midge's college explorations. Rich people were certainly a class all to themselves, if a girl like Midge could be like she was and still manage to explore her options. Susie hadn't known at all that there were other ways of flirting with girls than in the bars of New York (and sometimes on the streets if you were careful). That put an entirely new spin on everything Midge ever told her. 

"How about--" Susie said, and then lost her words because Midge, well, Midge had the most wonderful boobs Susie had ever seen, covered with black lacy lingerie that made her skin almost translucent. Her tears were handing in her eyelashes, and her cheeks were red. Susie swallowed. "--How about you lay down? Things'll look better tomorrow."

Midge sobbed one last time, then let herself fall back onto Susie's pull-out bed. It looked much more inviting with her on it, Susie had to admit, at least to herself. She looked around the room as if suddenly, just by Midge's presence, another spot for her to sit had appeared. Funnily enough, there hadn't. She sighed. Then, she pulled out the baggy pants and shirt she usually slept in, and changed into them quickly, so that Midge wouldn't watch. 

"You're joining me, right?" Midge asked, her voice hoarse. It sent shivers down Susie's back in a way she hadn't prepared for--Midge really was a vision for a thirsty mind. "And in the morning, you can think about fucking me when I'm sober. I've always liked morning sex more than the furtive fumblings during the night. At least then I can see you."

"Yes, yes," Susie said, thinking that by morning Midge would have forgotten her lapse in judgement, or else would pretend that she hadn't ever made the offer.

"You promise?" Midge asked.

"Sure, I promise."

 

"I found your strap-on dildo," a voice that had featured in Susie's dreams said loudly.

Susie, who was sure she was dreaming, clutched her blanket and hoped that person had fun with it. 

"You did promise you were going to fuck me this morning," the voice continued. "Well. It is morning. If you sleep much longer, it won't be morning, and you'll be breaking your promise."

Susie jolted upwards. "What," she managed to say before she took in Midge, still mused from sleep, holding the strap-on dildo Susie had apparently not hidden well enough. She was wet. She tried to tell herself it was from her dreams, but she knew herself to well for that: Midge was the image of temptation.

"Okay," she said. They were apparently going to do this. It wasn't like Susie  _ didn't _ want to have sex with Midge, in fact, Midge had featured quite prominently in her daydreams, and if she was this enthusiastic about the entire thing, then, well, who was Susie to tell her it was a bad idea? Because it was. They worked together. Work romances always ended in drama, it's not like there weren't plenty of books and movies saying exactly that. 

"Give me that before you hurt yourself."

And before Midge could dance out of the way like a seductive vixen, Susie grabbed onto the belt and pulled. Together with the dildo, Midge fell between her thighs. Eagerly, she was already removing her bra, and her round tits were even more of a beauty than the last time Susie had seen them, and indeed, she couldn't remember seeing a prettier pair. Her panty was see-through, and bunched at her pussy in a way that showed her definite arousal. Which reminded Susie--

"Did you also find the vaseline?" Susie asked. "You're not taking my biggest strap-on without vaseline."

Midge blinked up at her. She looked stunning, even without her daily beauty routine--or perhaps she had substituted with something she carried around in her pocket? Surely not even Midge could fit her entire make-up into the tiny purse she regularly took along with her. 

"Vaseline? For what?" She used the time it took Susie to answer to slip out of her panty, and dangled it on her long finger, inevitably drawing Susie's gaze and attention with her. 

It took Susie awhile to answer her-- Midge was standing in the ray of sunlight, her entire body aglow. 

"For when your," Susie motioned, lacking of pretty words to describe it. "--when you're not wet enough," she said, finally.

"But I'm dripping!" Midge protested.

Susie rolled her eyes, and then used the voice with which she got drunkards out of the building at closing time. "Midge. Get me the vaseline."

Midge, who theretofore had never seemed to listen to a thing Susie said, got up and fetched the pot of vaseline without further complaints. 

_ 'Huh,'  _ Susie thought.  _ 'Interesting.' _

Susie was a deft hand at buckling herself into the strap-on. She could do it in the dark, even, except now the sunlight was cresting into her room bathing everything with that faint warm glow, but especially over Midge. Susie couldn't believe she was here, Susie couldn't believe she was this horny, to do it with her in a dingy NY apartment. It was most likely an one-off since Midge still wanted her husband back, and Susie was no competition to an apartment on the upper West side.

Finally, Midge had found her vaseline, and was triumphantly holding up the jar--her happy smile was devastating in all the right ways. Susie had managed to position her strap on so that it would stimulate her even while she was ponding away in Midge's cunt--and wow, what a picture that would be.

"You've been very demanding," Susie told her nonchalantly. She was rather used to having people in her bed that wouldn't stay for longer--the trials of hosting a bar in a rough neighbourhood like this one, but she'd never needed them to stay before. She might need Midge to at least stay her friend. Either way, she hoped her talent in providing orgasms would prevail. "Get on the bed and give me that."

"I can't believe you slept through the entire morning," Midge whined. She didn't protest the command, however, and crawled onto the bed, her ass shaking in the air. It was really perfectly formed, and Susie stroked her along her curves. Her skin was unbearably smooth and soft.. 

"Hmm, yes," Midge encouraged her, and wriggled. 

Susie slapped on of her cheeks, gently but firmly, "Stop shaking your butt at me."

"My butt?" Midge laughed. "What am I, a dainty maid from the country? I have a proper ass."

"Don't shake it at me either way, unless you want to get spanked," Susie told her, but noted the preference of language. It was always nice if you could tailor the dirty talk to the current person in your bed.

"What if I like getting spanked," Midge asked.

"Do you like getting spanked?" Susie asked, patiently, while rolling up a handy rubber and slathering it with vaseline. It was helpful to know these kind of things beforehand.

There was an obvious pause as Midge took the time to think about it, then she said, slightly breathless, "Maybe. Not hard, though, just a bit."

"I can do just a bit," Susie said. But instead of slapping, she used the wide of her palm to stroke along her curves, tease along the outer folds of her labia, the inside of her thigh. "Or maybe I'm too tired to do a proper spanking, since someone woke me so early in the morning."

"Early?" Midge protested. Belying her words, she leaned into Susie's hand like a cat luxuriating in her touch.

Susie's hand explored further. Midge was trying to press her legs closer. "Stop that," she told her, and finally delivered a slap. Midge first tensed, then relaxed again. Her face was flushed. "If you have to move at all, you should crawl up further so that I can kiss you, and spread your legs."

Midge looked uncertain in her lingerie while Susie was still wearing her nightshirt. Susie took the opportunity to slip off her shirt--she wasn't wearing anything underneath, since she had never been vain enough to wear restrictive clothing to bed, and either way, there was nothing she could do about how she looked: stocky and built more like a man than the curvaceous Midge. If there was any reason Midge was attracted to her, then it certainly wasn't her looks.

"Come on up, I only bite if you want me to," Susie said. She wasn't ashamed of her body, and squared her shoulders. Midge looked up at her face, and unconsciously opened her mouth. She was clearly on board with all proceedings which was very satisfying to see. 

Midge crawled her way upwards, and Susie could see how much she liked the buckled on strap-on. Usually, Susie went with one of the smaller ones first--or warmed her bed partners up with a long session of cunnilingus, but she could always do that later, once Midge had gotten rid of all that nervous energy. With her hand on Midge's back, Susie urged her further up, until her mouth was at that perfect distance for a kiss. She started out kissing her slowly, softly, carefully on the lips. They were very soft and supple, and Midge opened them readily. She smelled good, even though she had been drinking the night before.

Susie gentled the kiss, let go, even if she'd love nothing more than kiss Midge for eternity. There was something she had promised, however, and maybe a good fucking would lead to more kisses--not that she could ever admit to Midge that she loved kissing almost more than the thrill of orgasm. There was her reputation to consider. 

Susie studied Midge—she was doing her best not to squirm, but her best meant she was still doing it, and wondered if her energy and her excitement to follow Susie‘s commands would translate well to sex. Midge was biting her lips and carefully peeking through her lashes-- it was very effective, even if Susie couldn’t admit it.

“You know,“ Susie said, “I’m suddenly feeling tired again, how about you do all the work?”

Midge pouted. Her upper lip jutted out like that--was she wearing lipstick after all?-- was simply divine, and so Susie caught it gently with her mouth. "You're going to like it very much, I can tell," she whispered. "And I don't really feel like you deserve me fucking you--first you gotta prove your dedication."

Midge sat up-- her snatch was sitting directly at the black strap on, and apparently she hadn't noticed: Midge let out a squeak, and then rubbed herself more purposefully on the large, slick dildo. She herself was pretty wet, Susie could see very clearly. 

"Oh!" Midge said, very clear and very surprised, when Susie used her hand to explore her inner folds, used her fingers to stimulate the area around the clitoris. Midge moaned, and grabbed Susie's shoulders so she had better leverage to rub herself off.

"Slow down, darling," Susie said, and used her other hand to hold her in place while still teasing her clit. "We're not nearly there yet. You gotta hunger a bit more."

"That's just...cruel," Midge panted, but obligingly slowed down. "I can do more than one orgasm, you know."

Susie grinned, "Yes, most women can. Doesn't mean it's not fun to control them sometimes."

"Please," Midge whined. "Come on, let me get off."

Susie sighed, theatrically. "Well, alright then." She dipped her fingers into Midge's cunt, until they were thoroughly wet, and then flicked Midge's clit directly. She had barely built up a proper rhythm, when Midge clenched her legs and shuddered against her, leaving her fingers buried in slick. 

Midge groaned above her.  

"Are you sensitive?" Susie asked, because Midge was using her as a crutch, clinging to her like a persistent burr. "Should I stop?"

"No!" Midge protested, barely legible against her shoulder. "How are you doing that with your fingers?"

"Practice," Susie said and smirked. She repositioned her hands, so that she could control the angle of the strap-on better, and then used it to rub against Midge's clit again. Midge rolled her hips in time with her pushes, unconsciously sounding out moans.

Susie explored further, dipping her fingers in and out. Midge was enjoying herself, hitched herself up and down, rubbing her clit against the dildo. Susie felt the movements against her cunt, too, and started fingering Midge properly, so that taking the dildo into her wouldn't hurt her. 

Midge's cunt was slippery, dripping, almost. Susie hadn't had such an eager participant in her bed in quite some time, especially one she had thought straight. She slipped her finger inside her tight walls, as deep as she could possibly go. It earned her another moan from Midge who bore down further on her, trying to urge her to go faster, to go deeper. The smell of her arousal was heedy. 

She felt her own snatch tighten in sympathy--she was so very aroused and could only concentrate on Midge in her arms. She hoped her neighbours weren't home, because the rocking movement transferred the bed frame right into the wall--and there was notoriously low shielding.

"Are you even thinking about me right now?" Midge said between panting.

"No," Susie lied, lazily continuing her explorations. "Why would I think about the beautiful woman in my arms?"

Midge laughed, breathlessly. It travelled through her entire body, and the walls of her cunt clenching around Susie's finger. She slipped in another one, after Midge relaxed again, and started stretching her. Susie could make her penetrate herself, make her chase her own orgasm-- Midge would enjoy that.

Midge had never looked this beautiful, her curls mused from the exertion, sweat dripping down her nose, rocking against the dildo.

"I'm not-- you're so good at this," Midge said, ground down, and shuddered again. 

"Nice of you to say so," Susie said, and added the third finger--slowly circling the inner labia first, teasing the sensitive area, before slipping the third finger between the other two. She could reach much deeper now, and curled on of her fingers to the ecstasy of Midge. In reaction, she wrapped her legs around Susie to press her closer, and Susie had to moan herself. Midge was clinging to her, and she could feel her stunning tits pressing against her, and her fingers were buried deep inside of her--she hitched herself against the other end of the strap-on dildo and was coming herself.

Susie shuddered around the dildo, then took a few breaths to center herself again. "Now, take the dildo slowly into yourself. You can set your own pace, but I want to see you riding it."

"Or what?" Midge asked, still out of breath and rocking into Susie.

"Don't you want to show me how good you can be," Susie murmured, her voice rough. 

"Fine," Midge said out loud, and yet eagerly spread her legs further, carefully leaning into the full head of the dildo. She was stretched and slick, and Susie carefully held the dildo. Inch after inch she took into herself, and Susie carefully petted her hair. It wasn't easy to take a dildo that big from the get-go, but Midge was always a "run before you walk"-kinda gal.

"You're doing so well," Susie told her. Midge was almost entirely on the dildo, and so Susie gave a push. 

"Ah!" Midge shouted, and then moaned and rocked into it. The vibrations travelled through the rubber dildo, stimulating Susie's sensitive clit-- and yet it was more Midge's face that got her off, the noises she was making that were heightening her pleasure, and the abandon with which she moved that was enthralling. Susie never wanted it to stop.

She could already see Midge faltering in her rhythm, and set her hands on her hips to steady her. On each push, she thrusted her hips up to meet her. It was an out-of-body experience--Midge was moaning and it was egging Susie on. She slipped her fingers back onto Midge’s clit to give her that final impulse. It was bliss. And then finally, Midge crested, and her breasts were glorious, and so were her shining eyes, and if Susie had been her husband she wouldn't have let her leave the bedroom, let alone search for solace somewhere else.

"Well done," Susie said. 

Midge fell down and collapsed on top of her, then rolled over to the side and starfished. "Wow," she said. "That was fun. Oh, I'm entirely wobbly. You fucked me blind." She blinked against the ceiling. "No, I think that's the way it's supposed to look." She was still out of breath, but couldn't seem to stop babbling.

Susie smiled indulgently, relaxed because of the pleasant tingles all across her body. She couldn't feel regret about doing Midge, although she faintly regretted that there wouldn't be another dalliance. Midge had most likely had the horniness fucked out of her. A shame, really. Midge was a really good lay.

"Well," Midge said, and had collected her breath much earlier than Susie had expected. She sat up, and looked at Susie expectantly. "That was fun, wasn't it? When can we do it again?"


End file.
